Fascínio
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: [Yaoi lemon Kyo & Yuki] Noites solitárias, podem se tornar tentadoras! Será que existe alguém é capaz de resistir?


**Fascínio**

_Aiko Hosokawa_

"Finalmente casa!". Pensou Yuki ao entrar em sua residência.

Estava exausto, o início do ano letivo era sempre conturbado, havia milhares de coisas para serem feitas, alunos novos que se perdiam, garotas eufóricas no seu pé, seus primos que agora estudavam na mesma escola... Quando imaginaria ter que estudar na mesma escola que Kyo? Aquele Gato maldito e inconveniente! Pelo menos a senhorita Honda era uma boa companhia, sempre doce e amigável... Infelizmente, na noite de hoje ela não estaria em casa, pois resolveu ir para a de Uo-Chan... Adeus jantar decente! Pensou ao sentir o estômago roncar de fome.

"Isso vai ficar para depois...". Pensou ao sentir mais um ronronar do estômago, mas seu cansaço era grande demais.

Desanimadamente passou pela sala, subindo as escadas lenta e pesadamente, foi até o quarto, tão distraído estava que nem notou que havia sido o primeiro a chegar em casa, por isso estava só. Colocou seus pertences no devido lugar, indo para o banho, logo em seguida, ficando a relaxar por longos minutos em baixo da forte ducha quente, fechando os olhos e deixando que a água caísse em seus ombros de forma a massagear-lhe aquela parte do corpo, deixando-a levar aquele peso que havia ali.

Quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito, enrolou-se em uma felpuda toalha branca secando as gotículas transparentes que jaziam por todo o corpo delgado, secando também as bonitas madeixas prateadas. Vestiu seu pijama favorito, sendo esse largo azul-gelo belo e com botões na camisa, os pés, descalços, seguiram novamente para o quarto, onde a cama, já preparada, aguardava pelo jovem de cabelos prateados, que não demorou a ocupá-la e, em pouco tempo, Yuki pegou no sono.

A noite já ia alta e a lua brilhava cheia adentrando ao quarto pela cortina leve e semitransparente, enquanto o Rato revirava-se na cama sem conseguir pegar novamente no sono, abriu os olhos violeta visivelmente cansado.

"Droga...". Praguejou ao sentir uma dor no estômago.

Não queria se levantar, queria ficar ali naquela cama quentinha, mas aquele roncar em sua barriga não o deixava em paz!

Preguiçosamente ergueu o corpo, os olhos semifechados pelo sono e os braços ao redor do corpo, abraçando a si mesmo, na vã tentativa de se aquecer. Caminhou até a porta abrindo-a sem fazer barulho, não precisava acender luz alguma, andava silenciosamente passando por todas as portas dos quarto que seguiam o seu. Shigure deveria estar dormindo com uma pedra, a de Honda estava fechada, mas sabia que ela não estava lá, quando passou pela porta de Kyo notou que esta estava entreaberta e não conseguiu evitar de parar em frente a ela, olhando com curiosidade.

"Mas o que estou pensando?". Disse em voz baixa para si mesmo, voltando a caminhar, sentindo o frio piso de encontro a seus pés descalços.

Enfim chegou a cozinha, abriu a geladeira, retirou um suco de laranja, depois foi até o armário pegando um saco de biscoitos, sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer, ali ficando por algum tempo até que se satisfez. Colocou as coisas em seu devido lugar, deixando o copo sujo na pia. Novamente caminhou silenciosamente, subindo as escadas com calma, novamente se deparou com a porta entreaberta...

Parecia um convite, sua curiosidade, sua vontade foi maior que a racionalidade, estreitou-se pela porta ficando parado encostado à parede, sentindo o coração bater mais forte e acelerado, via o corpo do ruivo coberto apenas até a cintura, podia ver que ele estava todo largado tomando todo o espaço possível, via-se também que usava uma camisa branca de manga curta, porém só isso não parecia bastar para a ratazana, queria ver melhor a face, que estava virada para o outro lado. Caminhou como se flutuasse, ainda incerto se deveria ou não prosseguir, porém seu coração, batendo forte, o levava a frente... Já não mais conseguia parar!

Já estava ao lado da esteira do Gato. Felizmente a janela se encontrava aberta, assim os raios prateados da lua podiam adentrar o local, iluminando a face calma e estranhamente pura do felino. Yuki, então, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele bem próximo ao limite do colchão, sentou-se sobre suas pernas admirando a beleza ruiva.

Queria que fosse sempre assim... Que pudesse admirá-lo sem se preocupar com a agressiva reação que certamente viria, admirava-o tanto! Sentimento este que crescia em seu coração criando um calor agradável em seu peito, queria tanto...

"Seu Gato estúpido!". Afirmou em um murmúrio.

"Será que não percebe que eu te admiro?". Falou apertando as mãos, fechando-as contra o tecido de sua calça, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, deixando que os fios bonitos de seus cabelos caíssem ocultando os olhos violetas, escondendo assim as incertezas que eles transmitiam.

"Por que você tem que ser tão complicado?". Dizia baixinho procurando não acordar o ruivo.

Novamente o olhou, vendo a face bonita e calma, reparando na beleza do rosto ligeiramente bronzeado e naqueles lindos fios ruivos que puxavam mais para o alaranjado do que para o vermelho, a boca fina e convidativa, os traços másculos, porém delicados e meigos, era tão lindo que parecia uma miragem!

Sem conseguir conter seus movimentos, inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre o Gato... Tocou, com as pontas dos dedos, os lábios do outro, sentindo um pequeno fogo começar a arder em seu peito e como que acariciando uma delicada flor, deixou os dedos escorregarem pela maçã do rosto de Kyo, era tão quente e macia! Seu corpo começava a reagir mais intensamente, há muito queria sentir aquela pele em contado com a sua em uma carícia, não em uma luta. Fechou os olhos, inebriado por aquela emoção.

"Eu te amo...". Murmurou apenas abaixando a cabeça sem olhar ou quebrar o contado com o Gato.

Sentiu dedos quentes sobre os seus. Abriu os olhos virando-os rapidamente para o corpo deitado, sentiu um frio enorme percorrer seu coração e sua coluna! Os rubros olhos de Kyo estavam abertos, havia ali um brilho felino e malicioso, nos lábios, um pequeno sorriso se desenhou, o brilho da noite parecia favorecer ainda mais à beleza da cena dando um ar de mistério ao bichano, a lua cheia que brilhava imponente parecia iluminar mais aquela figura, deixando as demais de lado.

Yuki paralisou, todos os músculos de seu corpo enrijeceram, não conseguia sair daquela posição, sempre encarando aqueles rubis profundos e brilhantes que são os olhos de Kyo, sentia-se como um rato preso por um gato, sofrendo com o olhar predador que lhe era lançado. Fascínio! Era isso que sentia, preso na armadilha daquele sedutor olhar.

Abriu a boca tentando pronunciar algo, aqueles poucos segundos pareciam horas de tão intensos! Porém as palavras morreram na garganta, o som não saiu, apenas viu o outro se mover, erguendo o corpo devagar ainda segurando sua mão direita, obrigando Yuki a se afastar voltando a se sentar sobre suas pernas.

Em um forte impulso Yuki foi puxado de encontro a Kyo, caindo parcialmente deitado por sobre o corpo ligeiramente maior, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, voltando, no instante seguinte a bater mais forte e acelerado, difundindo um calor quase insuportável por todo seu corpo.

Sem aviso teve os lábios tomados. A surpresa foi tão grande que não conseguiu evitar que a língua quente e atrevida adentrasse sua boca, fazendo seu corpo estremecer.

Seu interior era explorado com calma e carinho, não sabia o que fazer. Estava atônico demais para se afastar ou retribuir, os olhos abertos viam a face junto a sua, que, agora, tinha os olhos fechados ocupando-se em explora-lhe a boca.

Novamente percebeu o corpo do bichano movendo-se vindo para cima de si, sentiu o colchão macio em suas costas e o peso do corpo maior se fez deleitosamente sobre o seu, gemeu baixinho, felizmente o som havia sido abafado pela boca do outro, sem perceber agarrou-se à camisa de Kyo e seu instinto o levou a começar a retribuir a carícia labial, procurando sentir cada canto da boca que há tempos desejava, percebendo o suave sabor que aquele ser possuía, era agridoce podendo ser até mesmo viciante, ao mesmo tempo deliciava-se com o calor daquela língua impudica que lhe explorava com curiosidade como se descobrisse à coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Sentia seu coração batendo como se quisesse sair do peito, já não conseguia pensar, era agora invadido por um mar de sensações, seu corpo parecia queimar, suas artérias pulsavam forte, o coração disparado. Com uma das mãos agarrou-se ainda mais forte ao dorso de Kyo, a outra foi parar em meio às madeixas ruivas, tão sedosas! Deixou-se ser explorado pela língua faminta que parecia não se cansar do beijo, que agora ganhava um ritmo mais ardente, os lábios se tocando com paixão e desejo por longos minutos.

O movimento parou, mas os lábios ainda se tocavam, levemente, Kyo abriu os olhos encarando os violetas já abertos de Yuki, que brilhavam em desejo... Banhado em luxúria. O Gato sorriu malicioso, finalmente abandonando os lábios de Yuki, porém a carícia não foi interrompida, agora passou ao lado esquerdo do pescoço alvo, tendo beijos intercalados com mordidas, ora mais suaves, ora mais fortes, ambas extremamente deleitosas seguidas de provocantes lambidas.

"Hum...". Gemeu roucamente o Rato que delirava com o contato prazeroso.

Kyo parecia perfeito, oferecendo um prazer estonteante ao Rato que delirava e, cada vez mais saía de si, seus olhos permaneciam fechados, a respiração estava acelerada e entrecortada, a boca tentava puxar o máximo de ar possível, porém seu ato parecia em vão, pois Kyo encarregava-se de deixá-lo cada vez mais excitado e entorpecido, seus pequenos gemidos saíam sem que pudesse contê-los, a maravilhosa sensação invadia cada centímetro de seu corpo... Já não tinha mais controle algum!

Sem que Yuki percebesse, Kyo levou a mão direita para os botões da camisa azul-gelo que o Rato usava, abrindo alguns deles deixando a pele alva do peito exposta, em seguida abandonou o pescoço descendo devagar, beijando toda a cútis que encontrava, chegando ao mamilo esquerdo tomando-o entre os lábios, fazendo com que o corpo menor arqueasse levemente, enquanto o Gato tinha os fios ruivos tomados pela mão esquerda de Yuki, que lhe apertava a nuca.

A sensação que se espalhava pelo corpo do Rato era indescritível e inebriante demais! Seu corpo era percorrido com desejo por aquela boca faminta e, ao sentir seu mamilo sendo tomado, abriu os olhos surpreso, tentando trazer o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, porém aquele ato o trouxe a realidade, percebeu o que fazia, havia entrado no quarto de Kyo na calada da noite e, agora, tinha-o sobre si e trocavam carícias provocantes. Ainda segurando o Gato pelos cabelos, obrigou-o a lhe encarar, sentia a própria face ardendo de desejo e vergonha.

"O... O quê... Pensa que está fazendo?". Gaguejou a incerta pergunta.

Os olhos de Kyo brilharam de maneira predadora e maliciosa vendo a face afogueada do Rato, esfregando-se no corpo menor, provocando... Subiu o rosto ficando frente a frente à face do outro, os lábios a menos de três centímetros de distância e os olhos rubros encarando os violetas.

"Você não quer, Yuki?". Perguntou rouca e sensualmente, fazendo seu quente hálito tocar a pele do outro, fitando-o com luxúria, em seguida lambeu levemente os lábios entreabertos, descendo em um suave roçar de lábios, para o lado direito do rosto. Em beijos leves e sensuais chegou ao pescoço lambendo sensualmente, vendo, satisfeito, o Rato estremecer, chegando ao lóbulo da orelha direita.

"Quero te provar...". Murmurou no ouvido de Yuki.

Por um instante Yuki achou que seria capaz de retomar o controle, porém essa vã tentativa se esvaiu completamente com o gesto do felino. Novamente aqueceu-se de maneira avassaladora e seu desejo pulsava em seu baixo ventre, evidenciando que não poderia rejeitar.

"Humm... Quero...". Ronronou ao sentir o hálito de outro lhe tocando a pele e, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo a face corar.

Kyo sorriu malicioso, erguendo o olhar, para mais uma vez encarar os violeta de Yuki.

A visão que este tinha do Gato era realmente algo lindo! Os fios ruivos caíam pela face emoldurando de maneira revolta o rosto perfeito, o sorriso quase sacana e muito sexy deixava a boca ainda mais convidativa e aquele brilho no olhar arrancava-lhe toda sanidade.

"O que você quer... Yuki?".

O Rato corou ainda mais com a pergunta maliciosa que veio do Gato, instintivamente virou o rosto tentando esconder seu rubor.

Kyo sorriu com o gesto tímido da ratazana, aproximou-se novamente da face e beijou a maçã do rosto, depois mordeu sensualmente bem próximo ao canto esquerdo da boca fina, vendo-a se abrir em busca de mais contato, que não veio. Yuki olhou novamente nos olhos de Kyo sem saber o que falar.

"Diz... Fala... Quero ouvir...". Murmurou o Gato sempre mantendo seus maliciosos rubis fixos nos olhos violetas do outro.

"Gatos sempre brincam com a comida". Yuki pensou ao ver os olhos felinos e maliciosos sobre si, já sabia que estava em um jogo orquestrado por aquele maravilhoso ruivo, porém... Não desejava sair! Não voltaria atrás!

"Possua-me". Sussurrou baixinho sentindo a face arder absurdamente, vendo o olhar do outro ganhar um ar de satisfação e desejo ainda maior do que antes, em seguida teve os lábios novamente tomados com paixão.

Deixou que ambas as mãos descessem à região lombar do Gato, sentindo a barra do short branco e o limite da camisa, procurou encontrar a pele, conseguindo ao levantar ligeiramente a mesma, finalmente sentindo o calor daquela pele macia, aos poucos foi subindo as mãos, marcando a pele bronzeada com rastros vermelhos aproveitando para retirar a incomoda peça que cobria o dorso bem definido.

Ainda em meio ao beijo, os últimos botões da camisa do pijama de Yuki foram abertos, deixando que o peito alvo ficasse totalmente a mostra e quando finalmente o Rato conseguiu retirar a camisa do outro, os corpos finalmente se tocaram, ambos mais excitados a cada segundo e a cada roçar de pele.

Kyo percorreu todo o abdômen branquinho com beijos, chupões e mordidas, parando e ficando por alguns minutos no mamilo direito e depois no esquerdo, voltando a descer logo em seguida. Há muito já havia notado o desejo que crescia no baixo ventre da ratazana, mas agora desejava deixá-lo livre. Postou uma mão em cada lado da cintura esguia, começando a descer lentamente, ao poucos ia se afastando do corpo menor e finalmente pode retirar completamente a peça azul-gelo, deliciando com a bela imagem do corpo alvo de face rubra, a única coisa que ainda incomodava era aquela última peça que o impedia de ver completamente... Mas não por muito tempo!

Novamente se aproximou percorrendo com a mão esquerda a coxa direita de Yuki, parando na peça branca diante de seus olhos, virou o olhar para cima recebendo em troca um quase suplicante olhar de desejo, sorriu internamente e levou a boca à parte interna da coxa alva beijando levemente, mordendo em seguida, fazendo Yuki gemer alto e longamente enquanto arqueava as costas afundando a cabeça no travesseiro macio e apertando os olhos com força, depois mordendo o próprio lábio no intuito de conter sua voz rouca e descontrolada de prazer. Novamente Kyo se afastou levando consigo aquele último pedaço de tecido que impedia de ver completamente o corpo do Rato.

O Gato, mantendo seu felino olhar nos famintos olhos de Yuki, roçou seu corpo pelo menor indo de encontro aos lábios que foram tomados com paixão, sentindo a língua quente do Rato retribuindo a carícia e as mãos deste apertando-lhe, com força, o dorso nu gravando as curtas unhas em sua pele morena causando fina e prazerosa dor.

Yuki estava inebriado, mas sentiu algo estranho, só então percebeu que já estava completamente despido enquanto seu parceiro ainda usava aquela peça, intuitivamente levou ambas as mãos até a barra do short, querendo tirá-lo, devagar foi levando os finos dedos para baixo, arrastando a peça, notou que Kyo não usava nada por baixo, sentiu a maciez naquela parte do corpo moreno, querendo sentir mais, apertou ligeiramente a nádega esquerda esquecendo seu pudor e seu medo, depois finalmente conseguiu retirar a peça branca, deliciando com o pleno contato dos corpos nus e excitados.

"Hummm... Kyo...". Gemeu baixinho Yuki quando teve os lábios abandonados, passando a ter o ombro esquerdo mordido.

Os dentes de Kyo foram arranhando o peito alvo, chegando ao mamilo rosado, tomando-os com luxúria, vendo enrijecer em pouco tempo, voltou a subir chegando próximo ao ouvido esquerdo, mordiscou o lóbulo com leveza.

"Já tá na hora de parar com a brincadeira!". Afirmou roucamente o Gato.

O Rato estremeceu! Viu Kyo levantar-se um pouco, sempre o olhando, ficou confuso ao ver o Gato introduzindo dois de seus dedos, da mão direita, na própria boca, sugando e lambendo-os de maneira muito sensual, tão pouco entendeu quando ele se abaixou ficando com a cabeça na altura de seu abdômen, olhando-lhe nos olhos com sorriso malicioso, levando a mão direita para o meio de suas pernas alvas.

"Mas o quê...?". Não conseguiu concluir a pergunta, que foi interrompida pela sensação de ter um dos dedos de Kyo introduzido dentro de si.

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, arqueando as costas levemente e fechando os olhos com firmeza. Aquilo era muito incômodo! Passava um sensação estranha, não sabia como explicar. Olhou para Kyo demostrando na face à interrogação que havia em sua mente, nesse momento outro dedo foi introduzido e um leve movimento circular teve início. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro apertando os olhos, achando aquilo muito estranho.

"Calma... É para não doer depois". A voz sensual de Kyo chegou aos ouvidos da ratazana que, no mesmo instante, sentiu o corpo relaxar.

Teve o abdômen beijado com carinho e junto com a carícia uma nova sensação começou a tomar seu corpo. Era um calor agradável que começava onde estavam os dedos do Gato e espalhava-se por todo o corpo que ardia e desejava mais.

"Kyo... Hummm...". Chamou a voz arrastada de Yuki, inebriando-se com o prazer proporcionado por aqueles dedos que se moviam com ritmo perfeito.

Após algum tempo, o Rato já totalmente inebriado, sentiu um enorme vazio.

"Kyo!". Disse frustrado e irritado levantando o olhar para encarar o outro.

O Gato sorriu maliciosamente, aproximou as faces dando um leve beijinho nos lábios do parceiro.

"O melhor vem agora...". Murmurou afastando-se novamente.

Kyo encaixou-se entre as pernas do outro, pegando a direita levantando-a ligeiramente deixando, assim, espaço para que iniciasse... Apertou seu sexo contra a pequena entrada, sentindo a resistência dos anéis que aos poucos cediam à invasão.

Yuki apertou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando não gritar, mas aquilo doía demais! Era quase com se fosse rasgado por dentro, sentia uma enorme vontade de gritar, mas se conteve. Finalmente notou que fôra completamente preenchido, sua respiração estava acelerada, dos olhos fechados pequenas lágrimas emergiam, abraçou-se com toda paixão ao corpo acima do seu, afundando as unhas na pele macia desejando afoitamente que aquele desconforto desaparecesse, foi nesse momento que sentiu um leve beijo do lado esquerdo do pescoço, onde Kyo descansava a cabeça, o toque foi tão diferente dos outros que seu corpo estremeceu! Ao invés de desejo ele possui carinho.

O Gato levantou os olhos rubros fitando os violetas que se surpreenderam, o brilho ali existente era diferente do que havia antes, agora era mais terno, calmo e bonito... Apaixonado! Yuki se perdeu naquela imensidão, esqueceu completamente a dor e o desconforto, poderia morrer por aquele olhar, mas acima de tudo poderia viver por ele, um gostoso fogo ardeu em seu peito de modo calmo completando-lhe o vazio, sanando todo o frio e o abandono de sua alma.

Kyo beijou levemente os lábios do parceiro.

"Prometo que você não vai mais sofrer...". Falou o Gato ternamente, fazendo o primeiro movimento.

A sensação tirou Yuki de seus devaneios, a dor voltou, porém mais amena e, agora, misturada com um outro sentimento... O prazer! Sentimento esse que tomava conta de seu corpo a cada vai-e-vem cadenciado que o corpo moreno fazia, porém o que mais inebriava sua mente era a possibilidade daquelas palavras não terem sido ditas com significado momentâneo, desejava que Kyo o protegesse sempre!

Os lábios finos de Yuki foram tomados pelos do outro, em um beijo apaixonado de mesmo ritmo do movimentos firmes.

O roçar dos corpos já suados continuava, cada vez mais acelerado, o abdômen moreno acariciando com força o membro do Rato era como um afrodisíaco que o instigava e inebriava mais e mais a cada momento. Agora os gemidos só não preenchiam todo o quarto, porque a boca do Rato era tomada com desejo lascivo. Yuki desejava gritar, urrar de prazer, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo alvo reagia intensamente, queimando em prazer, suando de desejo e luxúria.

"Aaahhh...". Finalmente Yuki pode gemer longamente, sentindo os lábios livres do contato.

Ouviu a melodiosa voz de Kyo chamando por ele, gemendo alto e incontido, deliciando com aquele som.

Os corpos dançavam juntos o ritmo quente e as vozes, bêbadas de prazer, faziam-se presentes em formas de incontidos gemidos delirantes que se misturavam ao som dos corpos tocando-se com paixão selvagem.

Em seu baixo ventre, Yuki começou a sentir correntes elétricas a se dissipar, espalhando-se pelo corpo aumentando a intensidade de maneira avassaladora, sentia como se o corpo fosse explodir, não conseguia mais suportar aquele calor!

"Kyo... Eu... Eu vou... Hummm". Disse entrecortadamente com a respiração descompassada, a pulsação acelerada em um ritmo absurdo, os músculos começaram a se contrai de modo avassalador e, o mar de sensações tomou conta completamente do corpo alvo.

"KYO!". Gritou a ratazana levantando-se em um impulso rápido, vendo-se só em seu quarto, a respiração acelerada, a face, afogueada, contendo uma expressão de surpresa, o corpo suado, e seu baixo ventre demonstrava toda a excitação que aquele sonho havia lhe causado.

Pegou o travesseiro colocando no colo como que querendo negar a si mesmo o que sentia por aquele maldito felino! Abaixou a cabeça, ambas às mãos por sobre a almofada, sentia-se ridículo!

"Foi apenas um sonho...". Admitiu triste, voltando o travesseiro para o devido lugar.

"Continuo acordando sozinho..." Disse para si mesmo em um murmúrio triste, deixando o corpo ainda quente cair, lentamente, novamente deitado.

"Alguns sonhos poderiam mesmo se tornar realidade...". Disse virando de lado, encolhendo o corpo em posição semifetal, como que procurando proteção, mantendo os olhos brilhantes em dúvida, abertos. Suspirou pesadamente serrando os violetas.

"Gato estúpido...". Murmurou baixo sentindo o frio abandono da noite...

Fim Nota / Minha primeira fic de Furuba, por favor, deixe um comentário para essa insana apaixonada por Fruits (Principalmente pelo Kyo!). Sei que a fic tá curta, isso é porque ela terá uma continuação. Serão fics independentes, porém com fatos as interligando. Obrigada por ler, espero que todos tenham gostado.   
**Aiko Hosokawa**   
**12/08/2005 ·16:22**


End file.
